deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azula vs. Juvia
Backgrounder_(719).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Azula vs. Juvia is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Description Avatar vs Fairy Tail! Which emotional psychotic element manipulator will walk away alive. Interlude Rush: Fire and Water. Two elements that rival each other to great lengths....for some reason. Bolt: A lot of people can control the elements, but it's really rare to see emotional females, that can get a little psycho control them. Rush: Azula, the fire nation princess. Bolt: And Juvia Lockser, the water mage of Fairy Tail. He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armors, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Azula Rush: Daughter of Fire lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, Azula was destined for a life of loneliness for the start. But no one knew she would become a great hero. Bolt: Um Rush. Are you reading the right script cuz that doesn't sound like Azula. (Rush looks at script) Rush: Oh. My bad. Let's try that again. Retake Rush: Dangerous. Cunny. Psycho. These are the words that perfectly describe Azula. Bolt: (*sighs) That's better. Rush: Azula is daughter of Ozai and Ursa, the two royal monarchs to the capital known as the Fire Nation, a part of the 4 nations who solely focus on....fire bending. Bolt: At a very young age, Azula was a master prodigy in the art of fire bending. She surpassed her brother Zuko and gained great attention and praised. Eventually becoming Ozai's favorite child. Wow....what a dick. Just straight up ignore your son. Rush: By the age of 14, Azula was already a master hand to hand combatant. She's beaten her brother in all the hand to hand confrontations they've had during the Avatar series. Bolt: Yeah Azula is also pretty smart too. She's managed to trap Zuko and Iroh, which would've worked if the guard didn't call them prisoners, discerned the Avatar's plan to mislead her with a false trail, and even managed to sneak into Ba Sing Se by disguising herself as a Kyoshi Warrior. Rush: Azula has a great fighting prowess learning the fighting styles of her foes, such as the sweeping wind kick ability displayed by Aang against her on the drill. Bolt: But Azula's real bread and butter comes from her fire bending. Rush: Azula was one of the most skilled firebenders of her time, recognized as a prodigy by both Ozai and Zuko. The most noticeable feature of Princess Azula's bending is her ability to create her characteristic blue flames, which are much more intense than the red, orange, and yellow fire normally used by firebenders. Bolt: Azula can compress her fire into cutting attacks strong enough to cut stone. Azula also used her flames in inventive ways, such as jets of flames, whirling disks, and blades of fire. Oh and she can freaking make lightning. Rush: Azula is an impressive fighter, managing to hold her own against the likes of Aang. Bolt: Heck She EVEN KILLED AANG! Rush: As impressive of a 14-17 year old Azula is, she has one issue. Bolt: Yeah. After her final fight with Zuko she kind of suffered a mental breakdown and can get really crazy now. Rush: But Azula is a true force to be reckoned with. Azula: Well what choice do I have? Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me. Juvia Rush: Ah here we go. Here's the part about the loneliness. Bolt: At the beginning, Juvia was considered to be a freak. Everywhere she went it was always raining, which cause people to think she was some sort of weirdo because...reasons. This pretty much made her a little lifeless. Rush: Emo is the correct word to use. Bolt: Whatever. Rush: However, thanks to the help of a man named Jose and his Phantom Lord Guild, Juvia became an S-Class wizard. Bolt: And since this is anime, that means she's really really powerful. Rush: But one day, Juvia met Gray Fullbuster. Bolt: Who's only the hottest guy through out the entire show. Rush: ? Bolt: He's suppose to be fan girls dream. Rush: Juvia went coo coo for Coco Puffs over Gray. Bolt: Because he's hot...I guess. Rush: Well some people say he's the coolest guy in Fairy Tail. (*Cricket sounds) Rush: Oh everyone's a critic. Bolt: Anyway they fought, Juvia lost, Gray saved Juvia from a terrible fall, Juvia realized it's time to not be emo, Phantom Lord broke up, and she joined Fairy Tail. Probably just to see Gray take off his shirt some more. Rush: As a water mage, Juvia is very skilled with water magic. She can cut through steel with her Water Slicer, whip it good with her Water Cane, and drown the ever living daylights out of fools with Water Lock. Bolt: She can also make claws out of water called....you guessed it. Boil her foes alive or cook a turkey with Sierra. Rush: And by releasing 2nd origin a create a deadly whirlpool called Wings of Love technique. And she can transform her whole entire body into water. Bolt: And for those who don't know. Juvia's body is not made of water, it's just a magic used to turn herself into water. It's a common misconception. But seriously. If her body was made of water, then Gray wouldn't have been able to grab Juvia's boobs or booty on accident. Just saying. Rush: As powerful as Juvia is, she still has a few flaws. Like Naruto's chakra rules, minus the whole you die when you use up too much chakra, if Juvia uses too much magic, she'll be left vulnerable. Bolt: And she can get a little worked up and psycho in combat. But still, Juvia is a powerful water mage to ever exist. She's one of the greatest waifus I've ever had. Rush: Wait what? Bolt: Don't try fighting Juvia unless you're ready to take a beating. Rush: Seriously. She's your waifu? Bolt: Got that right. Juvia: Juvia will defeat you! Intermission Rush: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Strunton Hi taisui (Water vs. Fire) This takes place in a rainy forest who's setting fits perfectly with the Avatar verse. Juvia was walking alone. She was enjoying the rain that was falling upon her face. While walking she encountered the fire nation princess, Azula, who was giving Juvia a mean look. "What is going on? Why does strange royal lady stare at Juvia so angrily?" Juvia thought to herself "Who is this stupid girl!?" Azula thought to herself. "She better stop staring at me if she knows what's good for her." "Alright everybody. It's time for the big showdown we've been waiting for. "Who said that?" Azula said. "Juvia does not know." "Shut up stupid girl! I wasn't talking to you." "Ooooh. Don't talk to Juvia that way." "It's time for a Death Battle!" "A death battle?" Juvia asked. "Yes" "Wait. I've been in one of these. I got killed by a 14 year old fire cat!" Azula said. "Well maybe you'll live through this one." "Yeah. Just maybe," Azula said. "Only one way to find out." "Yeah there is. I have to KILL THIS STUPID GIRL!" Azula said. "Well then let's get this show on the road" "No No No! Juvia means no trouble. Juvia does not want trouble." "Well it's too late," Azula said. "The only way for you to get out alive is to kill me." "No no. Juiva does not want too!" "Oh just SHUT UP AND FIGHT! Azula began to throw multiple punches. In total she threw about 3 punches, each one of them creating blue flames that went straight for Juvia. Juvia did nothing but watch the flames come towards her. The flames phased right through Juvia. Juvia used her water body to cause the flames right through her. "What?" Azula said surprised. "Please! Just leave Juvia alone. She means no harm." Juvia pushed her left hand forward, causing whips of water to come towards Azula. Azula used her superior agility to dodge the water whips. "I've never seen a water bender create water out of nowhere. You must be really skilled." "Water bender? No. Juvia is not water bender. Juvia is water mage." "Call it what you want." Azula dashed toward Juvia. Attempting to get in close. As she dashed forwards, she fired small bursts of blue flames from her fists. Juvia was quick to react and reactivated her water body magic. None of Azula's attacks harmed her. Juvia returned the favor. She threw bullets of water towards Juvia, but the fire nation princess quickly sidestepped Super Smash Bros Style. Jumping into the air, Azula fired blue flames from her two feet. Juvia would've reactivated the water body, but Azula was too close and too fast that she couldn't react in time. "OWW! YOU...YOU BURNED JUVIA!" "Yeah and so what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" Juvia's face turned red with rage. Storm clouds began to roll in and rain began to fall heavy. Azula looked shocked at what was happening. Jaw down and all. "JUVIA SHOWS YOU WHAT SHE'LL DO! Second Origin Release!" The water mage was surrounded by a blue aura. Azula looking even more shocked. The fire nation princess then smile and smirked. "Heh. Surely you don't think this is enough to defeat me. If you think yelling and making it rain is enough to defeat a princess, then maybe you're stupider than I realized." "SHUT UP!!" Juvia's body turned into burning hot water. She dashed towards Azula at great speeds. Faster than she could react. Juvia splashed onto Azula, burning her chest. Azula grunted, trying to hold in her scream. Juvia throwing more and more burning hot water towards Azula. Azula, still not being able to dodge the attacks, kept getting hit with more and more hot water. Azula's right cheek and hands turned red. Juvia threw one last burning hot water attack at Azula. It hit her left eye, turning it red. "OW!" Azula fell to her knees. Her hand covering her recently burnt eye. Azula looked at the ground. She saw a puddle of water with her reflection in it. She removed her hand and saw her left eye turned red. "No you didn't. No you did not, JUST GIVE ME A SCAR LIKE MY BROTHER! I've had it with you stupid girl. You burned my hands... My chest... My cheek... AND NOW MY EYE! I will do nothing but to make sure you don't walk out of here alive. Do you have anyone special in your life? I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY WILL SUFFER TOO." "Is mean lady threating to hurt Gray-sama?" "Oh so that's his name? Well don't you worry. I'll make sure I'll find him and make him suffer." "No!" Juvia began to weep. "Anything but that. You will not hurt Gray!" The rain began to fall harder. "Say goodbye." Azula began to form many hand gestures and movements. As Juvia saw lighting beginning to form. "What is she doing?" Juvia wondered. Azula then fired lightning towards Juvia. The lighting electrocuted her. "Juvia is..." Again Azula kept spamming her lightning. About 5 lightning shots later. Juvia was toasted on the ground. "That's why you does mess with the Fire Nation Princess." Just like in the comics, Azula then formed a big ball of lightning. "Any last words?" Juvia looked up at Azula with tears in her eyes. "To take another's life. Is something the Fairy Tail Guild does not live by." "What are you rambling about?" Azula wondered. "The Fairy Tail Guild may beat the opponent as badly as we can, but we never take their life." The rain began to fall heavier and heavier. "JUVIA HOPE THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD WILL FORGIVE HER FOR THIS!" Quickly, before Azula could realize, Juvia trapped her in a water lock. WITH THE LIGHTNING BALL INSIDE. Azula was electrocuted by her own attack and was drowing in the water lock. Azula couldn't escape. Her lungs quickly filled with water. Azula began to cry but it couldn't be seen. She tried to escape. She tried firing more fire blasts from her mouth, hands, feet, but she couldn't escape. Azula closed her eyes. "Sorry Father. I have failed you. I guess Zuko finally gets what he's always wanted. Me out of the way." After 5 minutes of being trapped in a water lock, Juvia finally released Azula. Azula's now dead body fell unto the ground. Juvia, teary eyed, was ashamed of herself. "I didn't want to do it, but she was going to kill Juvia no matter what. I had no choice. JUVIA HOPES GRAY-SAMA WILL FORGIVE HER FOR TAKING A LIFE!" Juvia runs off crying in the rain. K.O! ---- A fire nation informs Zuko that Azula has been killed. "What? I...I'm speechless." "What is it?" Aang said to Zuko. "My...My sister is--dead." "What?" "Yeah." A tear fell from Zuko's left eye. "I know me and my sister didn't get along, but I never wanted this to happen to her." "Don't worry Zuko, we'll find who did this. We won't kill them, but we'll bring them to justice." "I know Aang. I know." Conclusion Bolt: You know now I'm a little sad waifu won. Rush: Azula was a better trained fighter and had the edge in agility and hand to hand, however that wasn't enough for her to take down Juvia. Bolt: Yeah, waifu's water body alone could help her phase through any attack Azula could've thrown at her. And with her superior speed, strength, and durability...also add her advantage in destructive capability, all Azula could do was the delay the inevitable. Rush: Also Azula always loses to Katara, a similar opponent to Juvia. And before you say she defeated her at the end of season 2, that was only because Zuko was helping her. Katara pretty much had her beat before Zuko jumped in and helped. Bolt: Really Azula's best chance at winning was through lightning, but considering it requires a lot of movements to perform and Juvia could catch on after the first use of lightning, it really didn't help. Rush: Plus Azula has no means of escaping the water lock. She can't freeze water like Gray or Katara. Bolt: In the end Juvia just kicked her... Rush: Bolt we don't curse. Bolt: Aw can't I say it? Rush: No. Bolt: Fine but I'm still saying her name. So maybe those who curse will get the joke. Rush: Fine. Bolt: In the end, Juvia really kicked some AZ-ula. Change Az into the "a" word. Rush: The winner is Juvia Lockser Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:The Last Airbender vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles